Do You Remember?
by DiDilovesDerek
Summary: Dark!Harry; Harry and Tom are working together, when an old friend tries to help them recover their lost memories of the truth about Harry's parentage.


Aspen looked around the room he was in and sighed rather loudly. There were sixteen of them in the room, the sixteen eldest children of the oldest pureblood families. All of them had relatively normal names, considering what others in their places were named.  
First there was Christian Mell, with his raven curls hitting his shoulders, and brown eyes directed towards the book sitting in his lap. The boy was a disgrace, the only one in the family sorted into Ravenclaw.  
Next to him was Luc Litterhale, the french minister's oldest son. Green eyes cautiously studied the Brits around the table. Luc was eighteen and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Beaubatons.  
Sander Hayford was, as usual, goofing off and pulling pranks on his father. Though he was playful, he was also a genius, and had done his Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T.S. the year beforehand, when the others in his grade had been studying for ther fourth year exams.  
Next to him ws the beautiful Dani Paton. Daughter of a veela, she had the silver-blonde hair, light blue eyes and dimpled smile of a veela. She was casually chatting with the next girl, Alexandra Rabe, a spy placed in Gryffindor, who was brushing her blonde curls out of her face and laughing prettily.  
Next to them were the two, practically unseparable friends, named Blair Tyler and Amery Song. Both had dark hair, olive skin, and hazel eyes, both from Greek descent. Blair said something, and Amery laughed, his fine hair falling into his eyes. Reaching out, Blair pushed it behind is ears and smiled at him.  
After them were the three 'bad boys', playing poker and betting shining galleons. Zephr Inada, Noble Hayes, and Myles Boone were smirking at one another, smoking, and just swearing as loudly as they could without getting cuffed on the head by their fathers.  
After them, the two girls and one gay guy were flipping through fashion magaznes and commenting on fashions as if their lives depended on it. Jade brushed her long straight hair away from her face and regardedthe magazine with feline-like eyes, long nails quickly turning the pages with expertise. Her friend, Ramona, was doing the same, and Keane, who's blonde hair fell in his face and was perfectly styled, was flipping through magazines with manicured nails.  
Armond and Prescott were discussing Quidditch and the statistics of the Harpies winning the Cup. Discussing was too light a word, perhaps arguing was better. Prescott's glasses were slipping off his face, and Armond was red.  
And Aspen sat by himself, to the right of the head of the table. He knew what was happening, but no one else did. For he wasn't who he said he was. The room knew him as the quiet but brilliant Aspen Marquez-Villanueva, but only he knew who he really was. He was Harry James Potter, apprentice to Lord Voldemort.  
The glamour contained in the ring he wore was brilliant in itself. Voldemort, or Tom, as Harry called him, had designed the ring so that it would only work for Harry himself. It made Harry's dark hair curl into loose brown curls, oiled back away from his face to show off dark, dark eyes. His face was more feminine, more angular, and he looked like he could be Tom Riddle's son.  
"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, Aspen." Tom swept into the room, in his old body, his black robes clinging to his body, showing off his muscled chest. The thers bowed, but Harry simply nodded his head. The others gaped at him, but Tom just shook it off lightly.  
"You are all wondering why you are here, in this old Muggle town, instead of in a wonderous Wizard Manor. Well, as you will now know, I am a Half-Blood." Tom said, and everyone gasped.  
"Now, Aspen here has been my apprentice for the past year and a half, helping me regain my old strength. But what I need is an army. The problem, you see, is that my last Death Eaters betrayed me. I can't have that again. So-" Tom sat down, and a new snake of his slowly crawled up and situated itself on his shoulders. Harry winced slightly, he knew how heavy the snake was, and it took all of Tom's self-control not to laugh at Harry's pained expression.  
"I am beginning a new era, and I want you to join me, and rule by my side." Tom said, before standing, wincing slightly, and walking out. Harry stood.  
"If you're in, you're in, if not, you're dead. So if you're in, follow me." He walked out of the room, and fifteen people followed. Harry smirked slightly as he led them into a new room.  
"Each and every one of you is being sent back to Hogwarts, except for two. Luc, you stay at Beaubatons, and Zephr, you grew up close to Durmstrang, so that's where you'll be. Position yourselves in good places, get good allies, and try to get people swayed to our side. You will each get a second wand, with which you can do as you wish, but keep it hidden. Also, you will be given a portkey shaped like a bracelet or necklace, or earing. It will bring you back here when you are summoned or needed." Harry explained rather coolly, pulling off Slytherin down to the point of perfection. He could hear Tom chuckling in his mind, and fought a smile.  
'Well done, Harry. They believe this so easily.' Tom hissed in Parseltongue through the bond. Harry smirked lightly.  
"Once you have your wand, you go to the school you're supposed to. If we need you, you'll know." Harry said coldly. Each of the fifteen were holding wands, most wearing leather bracelets under their sleeves. The girls wore a pair of black diamond earrings, and looked happy. Th only person who wore a ring, besides Harry was Christian. He nodded at Harry, and let everyone leave be him,  
"Hello, Harry. You probably don't remember me, but we grew up next dor neighbours. I know what Dumbledore did to get rid of your memory, I was there. I know Parseltongue, because you yourself taught it to me." Christian explained. Harry looked confused.  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked. Christian chuckled.  
"Your father is brilliant. He knew I'd recognize you. I can reverse all the glamours on you right now with three words. But he doesn't remember much about before the memory charm, but Dumbledore thought I'd forget about you. Well, I haven't." Christian hissed. Harry blinked as Tom contacted him through the bond.  
'Bring him.' Harry led Christian down the hall to the second to last door on the right.  
"This is my room. Tom's meeting us in here." Harry said. Tom walked in and sat down next to Harry. Harry took off his ring, and Christian did as well, his body doing the same as Harry's, shimmering, then changing. Harry shrunk a foot, and his raven hair grew longer. Christian's hair turned white-blonde, and his eyes stayed the same brown they were. He also shrunk a bit, until he was even smaller than Harry. He smiled at Harry.  
"Remember me yet? Zacharias Flamel?" He asked. "You used to call me Zacky, that's how you got the nickname Harry. Your full name is Harrisun, after your great-grandfather on your father's side."  
"But that's my grandfather's name." Tom protested, then froze. He grabbed his head and groaned. Within seconds, he was staring at Harry, shocked. "No way. I- I married her?" He whispered. Christian- or Zack?- smiled.  
"You guys were so lovey-dovey, my parents hated you guys." Zack laughed. Tom went over and hugged him.  
"Why did he do it? He wanted to play hero again?" Tom asked softly.


End file.
